Little Girl Lost
by ThexHushxSound
Summary: *Devil Inside Rewrite* When the Lost Boys find JD, they learn quickly that she's no ordinary girl. JD is The Girl Without a Past. Lost, with no memories except for her nightmares. When offered a second chance at her life, she takes it, but how long can she keep up the charade? Memories have a funny way of resurfacing, especially when you wish they wouldn't.
1. Jane Doe

**Author's Note****: This is a complete overhaul of my story Devil Inside. It was my first fanfiction and I wrote it when I was about 14. Re-reading it now is actually quite embarrassing, especially since The Lost Boy's in my favorite movie. The overall theme is the same, you don't need to know anything about the Chasing Yesterday series to enjoy reading this story, but if you do happen to know it, it just makes it that much better. So…that's it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer\- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday.

**Chapter 1**

It was the lights that stopped her.

The steady _thud thud thud_ of her ratty Chuck Taylors hitting the uneven ground got slower and slower before stopping completely so she could stare in awe at the spinning, twinkling lights in the distance. She swayed on the spot, a dizzying calm coming over her and for a few brief moments, she was at peace.

Then the feedback pierced through the silence.

Flashes. She could see them, in front of her eyes. One after the other, each one like a blow to her already pounding head. A fire, a red door, a surgical table, and a boy. They all hit her in one staggering rush and she fell to her knees, a strangled yelp escaping her throat. The images came faster and faster until they weren't images at all, just swirls of light and color that burned through the backs of her eyelids. It was all too much, and through the confusion she could feel a small undercurrent of a different emotion slowly coming to the surface.

Pure blind rage.

Her fingers clutched at her unkept hair, pulling at it violently in equal parts of anger and frustration. Her mouth moved, but only garbled sounds came out. She tumbled forward, her hands leaving her hair to break the fall. Gritting her teeth and screwing her eyes shut, she gathered all the raw emotion and _pushed_.

The feedback quieted and the images stopped.

Panting, she eased the tension in her arms and let her body slowly meet the ground, startling slightly when it gave underneath her weight.

Sand. She was laying on sand.

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Several miles down the beach, the sand under ones feet would get rockier and rockier until finally, they'd reach the base of a bluff.

Up on top of the bluff, you'd be greeted with several danger notices issued by the state of California.

If you ignored these signs, you'd come to the mouth of a cave. A cave that housed the remains of The Hotel Santa Carla.

For the most part, the inhabitants of Santa Carla stayed away from Hudson's Bluff. But the occasional drunk Surf Nazi or curious tourist did wander in from time to time.

But the Lost Boys took care of them.

David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul. The infamous biker gang of Santa Carla. No one knew much about them, but just enough to know they were bad news should be avoided at all costs.

Of course there were always those who were naïve, stubborn, or just plain stupid enough to ignore the bad vibes the four of them gave off and approach them. Most of the time, this led to a nasty fate…depending on the boys' mood.

Because the Lost Boys were vampires.

And at the moment, they were hungry vampires. So at David's signal they got on their bikes and rode off the boardwalk and down to the beach, hoping to find a nice bonfire party to crash.

And this is where the story gets interesting.

* * *

_The field is lush and green, spreading out in front of her like a blanket. She reaches down and grips the stem of a white, puffy dandelion, yanking until it snaps and she can bring the flower up to her face. The white fibers are fluffy against the soft skin of her chin and she can feel herself smile. She inhales a lungful of fresh, clean summer air and blows; watching as the tiny seeds float and flutter through the wind and back down to the ground._

_A throat clears behind her and she straightens up and squares her shoulders. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, languidly raising one hand above her head._

_There is a shrill grinding noise, followed by a crack._

_A helicopter falls from the sky. Flames spread and eat through the grass. There's indistinct shouting in the distance. Metal screams, plastic melts, and then finally there's an earth shattering boom. She can feel the heat from the explosion on her face and she scrambles backwards a few paces, the acrid smoke burning her eyes and causing her to double over and cough. A hand rests on the small of her back, rubbing reassuring circles._

"_You did it"_

_It's a statement, not a question and there's no accusation behind it. _

_There's pride._

"_You did it." The man speaks again. She opens her eyes and catches sight of his black leather shoes, with gold bars instead of laces._

_Panic._

_Slowly, she straightens and turns to look at the man, the fear in her gut becoming more nauseating as the smoke clears to show his identity…_

She wakes up before she can see his face.

Her mind is clearer now and she feels strangely calm despite her dream. There are no visions, no shrill noises, no man with weird black shoes, just the warm flickering of firelight against the darkness.

_Flames eating through the grass, metal screaming, plastic melting, inferno, explosion…_

She gasps, the dream hitting her like a ton of bricks and drawing the attention of the people sitting around the bonfire.

"Told ya she was alive! You owe me twenty bucks, Brad." A bleach blonde girl wearing too much makeup and not enough clothes crows from her spot next to a muscled bald guy with tattoos.

"Ah, shut up! I don't owe you nothin'" Another man shouts at her from the other side of the bonfire. His hair is long, shaggy and streaked through with green.

"What's a little girl like you doin' out here? Didja lose Mommy and Daddy on the boardwalk?" The blonde jeers at her, her smile as fake as the rest of her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

"God, Jess! Don't be so mean. She's obviously lost and she looks like she's freezing." Another young woman with short black hair and olive skin got up and walked over to the girl in the sand, offering her small smile. "Come on over by the fire. Your face is gonna freeze off out here."

She stares blankly at the woman for a few seconds before taking the offered hand. The girl led her over to the bonfire. She sat down and stared blankly into the flames, knees drawn up to her chin. She jumps every time the wood snaps.

"What's your name, little girl?" The bald man asks.

She says nothing. Still lost in her dream

"_You did it"_

She shivers and subconsciously shifts closer to the girl next to her, who doesn't seem to mind. Her shifting reveals the skin of her wrist and the plastic lined bracelet around it.

"What's this?" The black-haired woman asks, lifting her arm to she can see better in the fire light.

"Central County Hospital, Doe, Jane…Oh my God! You're that girl! The Jane Doe from the news!"

At the name 'Jane Doe' She finches away, stumbling off the rock they were sitting on and getting unsteadily to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Don't call me that!"

They're the first words she's spoken since she woke up and her voice sounds foreign to her ears.

"How did you get out of the hospital?" The black-haired girl presses

The hospital

She can remember it dimly, the hospital bed. She wakes up. She's strapped down. She screams. Men run in, men with _needles_. She screams louder. And then she was running.

Her brain raced a mile a minute as things began to get clearer. Lying on the asphalt, smoke, can't breathe, _shiny leather shoes with gold bars for laces_.

Her breathing quickens, but she still fumbles through her broken memory.

Sirens, and then the EMT pressing the mask to her face and asking the most basic question.

"What's your name? Do you remember your name?"

She didn't.

"Is everything ok over here?"

The voice is deep and smooth and jerks Jane Doe out of her thoughts. A man with white blonde hair and cold blue eyes is looking at her with indifference and the smallest amount of annoyance before his gaze flits over to the young woman she'd been sitting with. She's half off the rock, standing with her arms outstretched towards the younger girl, looking ready to grab her. Gasping, Jane Doe stumbles backward, away from the woman and into something warm and solid. Tipping her head back, she sees the some_thing_ is a some_one_. Another guy with curly blonde hair, who was biting on the thumb of his black glove and smiling a too big smile.

"Everything's fine. Faith was just babbling about some girl on the news." The blonde girl, Jess replied, her voice taking on a flirtatious edge, making her bald boyfriend grip her waist tighter.

"That girl is the one they're all talking about! From the explosion in Nevada! The one who can't remember anything!" Faith protested, her voice taking on a hysterical edge.

"The Girl Without a Past" Another newcomer, a man with bronze skin and dark hair spoke from his place behind the shaggy haired guy, Brad.

"So, what do you care about that? You the one that lost her, babe?" The last man, this one with long, wild blonde hair and crazy eyes drawled from behind Jess and her boyfriend.

_They're boxing us in._

She didn't know how she knew that, but the voice in her head sounded sure. And somehow she knew she should trust it.

"They're probably looking for her! We might get a reward if we bring her back!" Faith babbled excitedly, starting towards her again.

"NO!" Jane Doe shrieked, trying to run, but was hindered by the curly-haired guy snaking an arm around her waist and spinning her around, using his free hand to press her face tightly against his chest

"No ones going anywhere." The white-blonde haired man spoke again, his voice firm.

Then the screaming started.

She tried to squirm out of the man's arms, but he held her fast, laughing at her struggles.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

He leaned down, pressing his nose to the skin of her neck, nuzzling in a parody of affection before he opened his mouth and bit down.

The teeth that broke her skin weren't human.

She whimpered at the odd sensation taking over her body, not quite sure if it hurt of if she wanted him to keep going. The word for what these men were bubbled up in he back of her mind but she couldn't grasp it while her life was being drained out of her neck.

She didn't realize she'd stopped squirming until she felt the man's tight grip on her waist loosen. She wanted to run, she _needed_ to run but she was too weak to do more than think about it. Panic gripped her and with it came a pins and needles feeling that crawled up her arms from her fingertips, spread across her shoulders, down her back, and settled at the base of her spine. instinctively, just as she had done in the dream, she raised her arms from her sides and settled them against the man's chest and _shoved_.

His fangs were ripped from her neck, causing her to shriek and blood to spray across the sand. The guy hit the ground several feet away from her, but was already moving to get up. She started to run, but stopped dead at the bloody carnage that laid at her feet. The four young adults had been ripped apart, some quite literally as limbs were detached and lying in random places around the fire. Flesh had been butchered, bones had been broken and throats had been torn all to get to the blood that lied underneath.

Dizzy from both the sight in front of her and the still leaking wound on her neck, Jane Doe was only able to stumble forward a few more steps before her legs gave out and she was at the feet and the mercy of four men who were probably going to kill her.

"Vampires."

That was the word she'd been looking for. They were vampires

For the third and possibly the last time, Jane Doe blacked out.

* * *

David waited until the girl's heart slowed to the point of near death before he sighed and approached her prone figure. Kneeling next to her, he turned her over to expose the angry wound on her neck. Leaning down and trying to ignore the temptation of fresh blood, he rasped his tongue over the wound a few times until the bleeding stopped.

Vampire spit couldn't heal wounds good as new, but it could speed up the clotting process or even act as a novocaine. The girl – Jane Doe – would live.

For now anyway.

Considering her massive popularity with the media, the girl didn't look like much. She'd was a bit shorter than Marko and looked like she'd weigh 120 soaking wet. There was no way she was more than 14 or 15 years old. Bruises and small cuts littered her skin; probably from the explosion she'd been found near. Her short, reddish blonde hair was unkept and her clothes were too thin, too small, and childish even for a girl her age.

As much as he wanted to leave her here, he couldn't. She barely touched Marko and still sent him flying 6 feet away from her. That wasn't normal.

So with another sigh, he hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her off the sand.

"Let's go." He said to the others.

Dwayne and Paul already tossed the remains of their meal into the bonfire and were working on kicking the bloody sand around to make it less noticeable.

Marko had gathered himself up off the ground and was staring at the girl in his arms with an unreadable look on his face.

When they finished hiding the evidence, the boys got on their bikes, David carefully maneuvering the unconscious Jane Doe in front of him, and headed back to Hudson's Bluff.


	2. JD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday.

* * *

Light filtered through the darkness.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision, but her eyelids didn't want to cooperate and moved too sluggishly for her liking. Despite her lack of memory, she was getting a sense of déjà vu. This had happened before. But instead of biting concrete underneath her, there was something soft and springy. Remembering the hospital bed and the fluffy leather straps that chained her down, a bolt of anxiety rippled through her clouded mind and she moved too quickly, tumbling off the soft bed and onto the hard rock floor.

From somewhere in the room, someone laughed.

Eyes finally focusing, she looked towards the source of the noise and found it was coming from one of the four guys from the beach. The one with the long blonde hair and shifty eyes. She glanced over each one of them in turn; the indian looking one, the white-haired one, and the baby-faced one.

When her eyes found him, the reason they were familiar flashed through her head.

She yelped, hands flying to her neck, expecting to find a wet, gaping hole, but there was only a scab.

Wounds like that didn't heal so quickly. Wounds like that didn't _heal_.

"What—what?" She stuttered, words coming to her brain too quickly to verbalize as the night's events became clearer.

Those people, the ones from the bonfire, they were all dead. Murdered. Ripped apart. And these guys had done it. Because they were…

"Vampires." She managed to choke out.

And really, it was one of the only clear words she'd spoken in the 24 hours that she could remember.

But she couldn't marvel at that accomplishment now because one of the vampires was coming closer.

The white blonde haired guy was walking toward her slowly yet deliberately, like one might approach a wounded animal. She scrambled backward as best she could from her place on the floor, but once her back hit the side of the bed, there was nowhere to go.

"Take it easy, kid. If I wanted you dead, I would have let you bleed out on the beach."

He had a point.

Against her better judgement, she stopped trying to maneuver herself away from him and sat still, meeting his cold gaze with her own.

"You're vampires, all of you." She repeated.

He rolled his eyes

"Yes, very good. You remembered the one thing you would have been better off forgetting. Congratulations."

The other boys snickered and she felt blood rush to her cheeks in a blush.

"What—why…?" She tried to begin a semi-coherent sentence but stopped when the white-blonde raised a hand to cut her off.

"It's my turn to ask the questions now. I know you're the kid from the news, the Jane Doe-"

"That's not my name!" She shrieked, fists clenching hard enough for her nails to bite into the skin of her palms.

The man interrogating her put on a false face of sympathy.

"I'm sorry. My mistake. So tell me then. What _is_ your name?"

The anger faded as quickly as it came and was replaced with embarrassment. Another blush flamed on her cheeks as she looked moodily down at the frayed cuffs of her jeans.

"I don't know." She mumbled to her shoes.

"What was that?" The guy replied, mockingly bringing his hand to his ear.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" She said louder, clutching at her hair in frustration.

The man reached towards her and she gasped, thinking he was going to hit her or snap her neck but instead he placed his hands over hers and pulled them down away from her scalp and back to her lap.

"Why don't you tell me what you do remember. Start at the beginning. They found you at the explosion site in Ely. Start there."

His voice was calm and measured, like he was speaking to a two-year old, but she couldn't even take offense. She felt every bit like an infant now. There were too many thoughts and emotions swirling around her head and she wasn't sure how to articulate them.

So she did as he said. She started at the beginning.

"I remember pain." She began softly. "When I woke up. I couldn't move, the smoke was thick, so I couldn't see either. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but then I heard something. Footsteps."

Her hands shook as the thought about the source of those footsteps. Those shoes. Those leather shoes with the gold bars. It seemed stupid for something as ordinary as a pair of shoes to cause such terror, but they did. She felt like she should know why but she didn't.

"There was a man," she continued. "He kept circling around me, getting closer. I was scared, but I couldn't move. It hurt too much to move." She trailed off, voice growing hoarse from the sudden overuse.

"Then I heard sirens. The man left. I never saw his face. Then there were people everywhere. And I wasn't on the ground anymore, I was in the back of an ambulance and they kept asking if I could hear them. The kept asking me what my name was, but I didn't know."

Her hands has stopped shaking at this pont and she instead began to wring them nervously in her lap. There was a beat of silence before the man pressed her to continue

"Then what happened?"

"I…" She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as the hazy memory came to the surface.

_The first thing she realized was that she could turn her head this time. The new range of motion was a luxury and she shook her head from side to side, reveling in the feeling of her muscles working._

_The ceiling above her was gray and speckled and the rest of the room was white. The only blotch of color was from a bag filled with light pink liquid above her head. A long thin tube stretched from the bag to a white bandage on her arm. She watched as the pink fluid dripped out of the bag, through the tube and under the bandage._

_Under the bandage and into her body._

_Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and flight won out. She moved to get up off the bed, but something held her fast._

_She was shackled to the bed by fleece-lined leather cuffs that didn't hurt no matter how much she struggled._

_And she struggled._

_She kicked her legs, flailed her arms and arched her back desperate for something to give so she could go, get out, run, get far, far, _far_ away from here._

_She opened her mouth, expecting no sound to come out like in her dreams, but instead she screamed, long and loud in frustration and terror._

_And they came running._

_Two men in white entered the room and she screamed louder, wanting to kick the knowing smiles off their faces._

"_I__t's ok,_ _Jane,__ honey. You'll feel better soon." The man near her head said as he held up a syringe with a needle two inches long and prepared to inject it into the plastic tube connected to her._

"_NOOOOOO." She shrieked so loud it caused the man to drop the syringe in surprise._

_The everything seemed to slow down._

_There was something building in her. Like the feeling you get when you jump off a diving board and you're hovering in the air waiting to fall back to earth and hit the water._

_The feeling kept building until she could feel it in her fingertips, in her toes, and burning behind her eyes._

_She kicked her legs and jerked her arms._

_The cuffs came lose and the men were sent flying away from her, hitting the far wall with a sickening crunch._

_Like someone else was piloting her body she was ripping the IV out of her arm, shooting up off the bed, grabbing at the plastic bag near the door that she somehow knew held her clothes, and shimmying out the window and down the fire escape before any more hospital personnel could even enter the room._

_Then she started running._

_She must have stopped somewhere to change out of the itchy hospital tee and shorts because she vaguely remembered getting slightly warmer and not running barefoot somewhere between the hospital and the bus station._

_No one noticed her as she ducked onto the bus behind a large, loud family that was dressed for warm weather and smelled like sunscreen._

_She rode the bus to the end of the line getting off with slews of touristy people babbling about the beach and the boardwalk. She remembered catching a glimpse of the name of the stop on the LED strip at the front of the bus before disembarking._

_Santa Carla, CA._

She finished her story and drew in a deep breath, not realizing how fast she'd been talking until oxygen had become an issue. The four men were staring at her with unreadable looks on their faces.

* * *

David was frustrated. The girl was telling the truth. He knew that, but what she remembered didn't tell him anything about why she was able to throw people around like they were rag dolls.

In reality, it didn't really matter. He could hand her off the authorities or just let her loose on the boardwalk until someone found her. Most likely, people already thought she was crazy. Any babbling about vampires would only solidify that assumption.

But something wouldn't let him.

She was just a kid. Every bit the little girl the news was making her out to be. Something happened to her. Something had been _done_ to her to make her this way. And the injustice of that pulled at the last fibers of his humanity.

He was a cold-blooded killer yes, but he didn't kill children if he could help it.

He'd been extremely annoyed when he saw her on the beach earlier. One look from him told Marko that he was to make her death quick and virtually painless.

So he sighed and rubbed his temples out of a human habit he'd been unable to shake.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. Until we can figure out why you sent Marko here flying through the air like a bat, you're staying here. End of discussion."

The girl glared back at him defiantly.

"No. I won't. You can't make me."

David laughed humorlessly.

"In case you forgot, sweetheart I'm a vampire. We all are. So I think you'll find we can in fact, make you. Unless you think you can somehow fight all four of us off when you look like your going to pass out any minute."

She blinked owlishly at him and yawned, his pointing out her fatigue cut through the adrenaline of the night's events and leaving exhaustion in its wake.

"Stay here. Sleep. And I give you my word that no one here will hurt you. Deal?"

* * *

He wasn't giving her much of a choice. As much as she didn't want to stay in…wherever she was with a bunch of vampires, he had a point. She was tired. Too tried to run, and too tired to even begin working out how she could escape past them. She she sighed and stuck out her hand.

"Fine. Deal."

He smirked at her and took the offered hand, shaking it.

"I'm David. That's Paul," he pointed to the rocker looking guy, "Dwayne," he pointed to the dark-haired guy, "And Marko." He pointed to the guy that nearly ripped her neck open with his teeth.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, wringing her hands again in her lap.

"Since we can't call you Jane without you throwing a fit, What can we call you?" David asked

She'd actually been thinking about this for a while.

"JD." She replied. "I'm JD."

David nodded. It suited her.

"Get some sleep JD." he replied as he and the boys walked past her and disappeared into a dark tunnel across the room.

Once she was alone, she considered running. She really did, but the mere thought made her muscles protest. Sighing, she picked herself up off the floor and climbed back onto the soft double bed. She fell asleep within seconds.

And for the first time in the past 24 hours, she didn't dream.


	3. Paul

**Authors Note****: Glad everyone's liking the story so far. If you haven't already, leave a review. They make me smile :D**

Disclaimer\- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday.

* * *

"No way. Not in a million years." JD said firmly, arms crossed over her chest.

It's amazing what 14 hours of sleep can do for a person. The bed in the cave (she figured out it was a cave after some post-slumber exploring) was way more comfortable than it looked. And to a girl who'd been laying on concrete, sand, and hospital beds for the past 48 hours, it looked pretty comfortable to begin with.

48 hours.

JD was 48 hours old.

The rest of her years didn't count if she couldn't remember them.

And she tried; really she did. After her more than suitable slumber, JD searched her muddled brain for any trace of a memory, but kept coming up blank. She only remembered what happened yesterday and the dream – or really, the nightmare – she had on the beach last night. And a memory of herself destroying a helicopter was neither helpful nor reassuring.

So she stopped trying to remember and explored instead.

It was around this time the young girl concluded that she was in a cave; and that the cave was probably a hotel at one point because she was pretty sure normal caves didn't have fountains, chandeliers, and elevators. It was pretty awesome though, so she took her time looking around the sunken lobby, marveling at the little things the boys had probably added as time went on.

What she really wanted was to find a mirror. She knew that since vampires lived here, chances were slim but she honestly had no idea what she looked like and it was unsettling. She finally found one, or what was left of one, and the bottom of a bookcase next to a wheelchair. Taking one of the largest shards, she propped it up against a row of books and stepped back to study her reflection.

Her hair was short - the longest pieces just brushing below her jaw line – and a dark red-blonde color. Her eyes were a murky blue, bordering on green. Her nose was normal sized and turned up a bit at the end. Her top lip was crooked and she had the smallest dusting of freckles on her cheeks.

The girl in the mirror was a stranger.

She tipped the shattered glass piece over, not wanting to look at a reflection she didn't recognize and climbed back on the bed. She contemplated going back to sleep for a while when she heard voices from the tunnel the boys disappeared through last night.

They came out into the lobby, Paul and Marko first, shoving each other and hollering for the sake of making noise, Dwayne next, silent but smirking at his brother's antics, and finally David, who was watching her with a stoic expression.

After a brief discussion about getting her new clothes, food, and some hair dye (not necessarily in that order) she followed the boys out of the cave and to their preferred mode of transportation. Motorcycles.

Which brings us back to the conversation at hand.

"You were on one last night." David remarked

JD glared at him.

"I was unconscious. It doesn't count."

Apparently that was the end of David's patience because the glare he shot her left no room for argument.

"Pick a driver. Now."

JD sighed and regarded each of them. Marko was right out. Sure, he seemed cute and innocent but he almost killed her last night and she wasn't quite ready to let that go. She wasn't David's biggest fan at the moment and Dwayne hadn't said a word to her at all and frankly, the silent, stoic thing was creepy.

So that left Paul.

She walked wordlessly over to him and eyed his bike warily.

"C'mon, little girl. It's not gonna bite." He joked, holding out a hand to help her up.

Once she was seated behind him, she didn't know what to do with her hands, so she folded them awkwardly in her lap.

Paul barked out a laugh and grabbed her hands, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Like that. Hold on tight…unless you wanna fall off."

That was all the warning she got before he revved the bike and took off after the others at what felt like warp speed.

It wouldn't have mattered who she picked because all four of them drove like maniacs, weaving around each other and howling like a pack of wolves. Still, after the initial shock of the speed, it wasn't that bad. In fact she found herself laughing along with them and tipping her head back into the wind as the landscape blurred past them.

The boardwalk itself was a sight. All twinkling lights and carnie music and delicious smelling food.

Food.

JD hadn't realized how absolutely _ravenous_ she was until the smell of hotdogs and funnel cake hit her like a punch to the gut. As soon as Paul parked his bike, she was dismounting and wandering over to the nearest concession stand, practically salivating.

Did she like hotdogs and funnel cake? She had no idea. But now seemed like a great time to find out.

"Here, girl. You must be hungry, huh?"

She turned to see Paul holding out two hotdogs with a smirk on his face. The rest of the guys were nowhere to be found.

JD inhaled the food in 2 minutes tops, savoring the taste and texture and mourning it when it was gone.

"Thank you." She said softly, giving Paul a small smile.

He grinned.

"No problem. We'll get you something else later. Boss wants us to get you some new clothes first."

JD regarded her current outfit and couldn't help but agree. Her t-shirt was white with a big yellow daisy printed on the front with smaller daisies rounding the collar and sleeves. Her jeans were to torn, frayed, and a size too small, the waistband cutting into the skin just below her naval. Her sneakers were out of commission as well, the rubber soles wearing thin enough that she could almost feel the wooden boardwalk through them. To add insult to injury, everything she was wearing was covered in a fine coating of soot, sand, and grime from the past two days.

"Clothes would be nice." She said more to herself than Paul since he was already a few steps ahead of her.

It was obvious that by picking his bike, JD had unknowingly signed Paul up for babysitting duty. She felt kind of bad. He probably didn't want to drag a 14 year-old around with him all night, but if he felt that way, he didn't show it. He fell into step with her, drumming his fingers on his legs and bobbing his head to whatever song was playing in his head. Occasionally he would glance over at his companion, snickering at the looks of awe and wonder she was giving her surroundings.

They ducked into the first clothing store they came across, getting her a few changes of basic t-shirts and jeans along with a leather torso hooded jacket and a new pair of chucks.

"Better take this too." Paul remarked, tossing a knit beanie in her direction.

By now, news that the "Girl Without a Past" had disappeared from the hospital in Ely had spread. JD's face was plastered on every major news network and they ran her story roughly every half hour. While the boardwalk was fairly crowded, it wouldn't be hard for someone to spot her, especially if they were looking. So she took the beanie without a fuss, tucking her short hair underneath. She slipped the jacket on too as an afterthought, ripping the tag off and snuggling into its warmth. It was a little chilly outside. And it made her wonder what time of year it was.

That simple thought resonated through her mind and for the first time in the past 48 hours, JD began to truly appreciate the gravity of her situation.

She was, in all aspects of the word, lost.

And to add to the mess, she'd been found by vampires.

Why didn't that bother her more? One of them _drank her blood_. They tried to _kill_ her. So why was she still here? Why hadn't she tried to run? She could go up to any person on the boardwalk and tell them who she was and they'd have her away from them in no time. So why didn't she?

Because she was afraid.

Vampires, she somehow knew, were nothing compared to _him_. The man from her nightmares.

Telling anyone else who she was would only make it that much easier for him to find her.

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe her reaction to finding out that vampires exist was an unrealistic one, but the level of fear she felt for The Lost Boys was nowhere near that of the man with the leather shoes.

That was one of the few solid things she knew.

Besides, apart from their first meeting, they'd been nothing but agreeable towards her since they met.

And for some reason, she felt safe with them. Right now, that was good enough for her.

So JD allowed Paul to lead her out of the store, keeping her head down as instructed until they were back among the crowds.

"C'mon. Let's go meet back up with the others. I bet you're still hungry."

"Hey, Paul. Can I ask you something?"

Paul stopped walking and faced her, looking a bit startled that she'd spoken.

She didn't blame him. She'd barely spoken two words to any of them, let alone tried to strike up a conversation.

"Sure, girly. Shoot."

"What's the date?"

Paul threw his head back and laughed. JD couldn't help but laugh too.

"It's September third, babe. 1985."

"Awesome. Thanks."

After that, it was like the ice had been broken. The two of them made they're way back towards the bikes, Paul pointing out rides and random kiosks and asking her pointless questions about herself to see how fast she could make up an answer. It was somewhere between her favorite color (red because it was the color of her hair and her new shoes) and her favorite Guns N' Roses song (to which she replied she'd obviously never heard of the band, causing Paul to gasp in indignation) that they caught up with David, Marko and Dwayne.

David nodded approvingly at her new look before tossing her a box.

"Hold onto that. We'll figure it out later."

JD nodded. Hair dye was probably a good idea.

"The boys and I are going to _get something to eat._ Wait for us by the carousel."

She assumed "something to eat" was code for "someone" and as much as she didn't want to see that, she couldn't help the feeling of discomfort that came with being left alone.

"Chill, girl. We won't be gone long. You won't even have time to miss us." Paul said

"Who said I'd miss you anyway?" JD fired back.

Paul and Marko chuckled, even David and Dwayne cracked a smile.

"She's got you there, Pauly." Marko grinned, biting at the thumb of his glove.

With that, the boys left to go feed, pointing her in the direction of the mentioned carousel, and giving her enough money for some more food and a ride. She thought to ask where they got all their money from, but stopped herself, deciding she really didn't want to know. Buying herself another hotdog and a glass bottle of coke, JD made her way towards the center of the boardwalk where the carousel stood. She finished her hotdog and hopped on the ride, sipping happily at her drink. She picked a black and gold horse and climbed aboard, sitting side-saddle so she could watch her surroundings as she moved. The ride began to spin, the hypnotizing carnie tune lulling her into a sense of peace. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt content. Happy even. The other sounds of the boardwalk faded away, and only the music remained.

After a few seconds, the tune began to warp into something else. An off-key melody that was more familiar than anything she had experienced so far. She opened her eyes and looked around to see if anyone besides her had noticed the change, but they didn't react.

It was only in her head.

That was the last thought she had before she stopped.

Stopped thinking.

Stopped moving.

Maybe even stopped breathing.

Everything else seemed to freeze. There was only the music. And like it was speaking to her, _through_ her. She knew what she had to do.

She stared at the glass coke bottle in her hands, eyes following drops of condensation as they rolled down the sides. She imagined how good it would feel to crush the bottle in her hand, to feel the glass crack and splinter under her fingers.

By applying the slightest bit of pressure, it did just that.

The bottle shattered. Exploded into a myriad of shards. The remains of the soda splashed over her clenched fist and splattered onto her face but she ignored it.

Instead she reached down and picked up a long shard with sharp, ragged edges, ignoring the thin line of red that dribbled down her palm.

She felt no pain. Only conviction.

She glanced to the right and saw a teenage boy, a few years older than her, with dark, shaggy hair.

She smiled as she pictured the jagged red line she'd cut into his skin.

She raised the shard up, ready to strike when someone caught her wrist and wrenched it down, causing her to drop the glass in surprise. She turned toward the dark-haired man, an ugly look on her face as she tried to shove him away. He was having none of it as he pinned her arms to her sides and hauled her off the ride. She twisted out of his grip and lost her balance, sprawling backwards—

The music stopped.

She didn't know why she was on the ground, why her hand stung, or why Dwayne was standing over her, his normal stoic look pierced by the smallest hint of concern.

"Are you…okay?" He asked her, his voice deep and measured.

It dawned on her that was the first time she heard him speak.

"What happened?" She asked, hand throbbing as she climbed, unsteadily to her feet.

"You don't remember?"

She saw it in flashes. The glass breaking, the blood, boy on the carousel, the burning need to hurt someone. It was like an echo, a ghost in her mind.

"There was this music. Not like the carousel's, it was different. It made me…" She trailed off, glancing down at her bloodied hand.

"It made me." She repeated.

Wordlessly, Dwayne took her hand in his and inspected the wound. Without warning, he brought it to his face and swiped his tongue over it, causing her to jerk away.

"Gross! Why did you..?"

There was a slight tingling sensation in her palm as the cut stopped bleeding and the throbbing stopped.

"Vampire spit. Great stuff." JD mumbled under her breath, but Dwayne still heard and smiled slightly.

"Come on."

She followed him back to the others, and they spent the remainder of the night showing JD the rest of the boardwalk. Paul and Marko forced her on rides until she felt sick and she felt herself warming up to the baby-faced blonde.

Somewhere between the rides, another hotdog, and some funnel cake (she really had been starving.) JD remembered the box of hair dye and took it out of the hood of her jacket, where she'd put it for safe keeping. The next hour was spent in a bathroom attempting to dye her hair without dying the rest of her face. The result wasn't that bad though, and the new color suited her, making her pale skin look more natural and her eyes pop.

You could no longer tell just by a quick glance of her face that she was the girl from the news.

She rejoined the boys and received minimal teasing about her dye stained ears and fingertips before they hit the rides again.

It was clear by the mood that Dwayne hadn't said anything about what happened on the carousel. She knew eventually he would, but she appreciated him not bringing it up right away.

Although she had nothing to compare it to, JD was sure that tonight was the most fun she'd ever had.

They returned to the cave just before sunrise, the boys disappearing into the tunnel and JD collapsing on the bed in the lobby.

As she was falling asleep, the memories of what she'd almost done tonight—of what she _wanted_ to do—began to bubble to the surface.

She buried them, pushed them down along with the dream about the helicopter and the man with the leather shoes. She didn't want them. Or any of her memories if they were going to be like that.

This was her life now. JD was reborn on September 3, 1985. Whoever she was before today didn't matter anymore. This was who she was now, and would be from now on.

The Girl Without a Past could still have a future.

If only it was that simple.


	4. Alexa

**Authors Note****: Bit of a time jump here. This chapter might seem a bit all over the place, but I wanted to get a lot of filler out of the way so I can actually start moving forward with the plot. Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You're all awesome. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer\- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday.

* * *

Days passed and bled into weeks.

The investigation into Jane Doe's disappearance began to slow down. With no leads and no explanations, the case was quickly becoming cold.

Soon a month passed, but JD barely noticed. Living with the Lost Boys made time irrelevant.

It didn't matter that she didn't know who she was or where she came from. The guys didn't care. Sure, they were curious, but since she wasn't a threat to them, it didn't matter either way. And that feeling seemed to rub off on her.

JD knew she _should_ care that she had a life before this. But she was having too much fun to bother.

She'd quickly adapted to being nocturnal. Being out during the day had no real appeal; it held more of a risk of someone recognizing her.

So she'd wake up at sundown with the others and they'd go to the boardwalk. From there it was up to her. She could hang with the guys, or she could do her own thing and be back at the bikes a few hours before sunrise.

Even though it was September, there was always something new going on every night. It would stay that way until the off-season in January.

At first, JD worried that the boys would tire of having constant shadow, but they never did. Before long she was as comfortable with them as one would be with their own family.

David was the leader. So by default, he was _her_ leader. She respected his authority and would always be grateful to him for letting her be a part of his pack. He wasn't controlling or overbearing, but his presence was always there; keeping the boys out of trouble and her out of the public eye.

Dwayne was second in command, and still didn't talk much. He didn't have to. He was more of an observer, always content to watch and listen rather than act right away. He was probably the most curious about JD's past, sometimes asking her if she had any other dreams or flashes. He was also convinced her could teach her to skateboard, but it didn't seem like it was ever going to happen. She was pretty sure had more bruises and scratches now than she did when they first met.

Marko, as it turned out, was like the older brother she never knew she wanted. It only took a few nights to forgive him for almost killing her, and the party hadn't stopped since. He either had her in hysterics or fuming, chasing him up and down the boardwalk. Maybe it was because he was the closest to her in age, (he'd been eighteen when he'd been turned) but as the boys gradually re-introduced JD to everything from chinese food, to music it always seemed like she and the baby-faced vampire had the most in common.

And then there was Paul.

Paul was…different.

She'd been endeared to him ever since she picked his bike that first night. There was something inside her that hungered for his approval more than that of the others. She wasn't sure if he noticed, it was hard to see what he was really thinking past his laid back, let the good times roll attitude but sometimes, she saw him watching her, his gaze unreadable and instead of being unsettling, it made her feel comfortable in her own, foreign skin. She wondered if she was the only one out of the two of them that felt the _pull_ of the imaginary thread that existed between them.

If he did he never let on.

But the oddness of these unexpected feelings towards the rocker vampire didn't hinder the affection she felt for him. It was obvious that she favored him over the others, but no one said anything and no one seemed to mind.

So the five of them co-existed peacefully, happily even. The Lost Boys had found their Tinkerbell and for a while, everything was perfect.

Then _she_ happened.

Around the three-month mark of JD's new life, there was a revelation in the case surrounding her disappearance.

A woman came forward; a woman with red-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her name was Lorainne Collins. She said she was Jane Doe's mother.

"Please." The woman begged the news camera's, tears rolling down her cheeks and washing away her perfectly applied makeup. "Please, if you've seen my baby, if you've seen Alexa, call the hotline number. And Alexa, if you're out there, please come home. None of this was your fault, no one blames you. Please, honey, just come home."

Alexa Collins. That was her supposed name.

When she first saw the broadcast, she expected to feel _something_. To have some sort of epiphany or grand realization. For her forgotten life to snap neatly back into place in her mind.

It didn't.

She felt nothing. The woman on TV could have been any random person she passed on the boardwalk every night. There was no connection to be felt.

So JD shrugged it off and continued her night like nothing had happened.

The boys weren't so keen on doing so.

"You don't think it's weird?" Marko asked a few days after the first press statement.

"Think what's weird?" JD replied, somewhat distracted as she pushed the buttons on a pinball machine.

"That all of a sudden your so-called mother is looking for you."

"You don't think she's really my mother?"

"You do?"

JD looked away from her game and towards the TV in the arcade that was playing Lorainne's statement for the umpteenth time.

"She looks like me."

Marko looked from JD, to the screen, and back to JD.

"Yeah, I guess she does. But, then, why is she just coming forward now? If you're her kid, shouldn't she have been on TV as soon as she knew you were missing?"

JD shrugged and turned back to the pinball machine.

"Does it really matter? I'm not going back to her either way. I like it here. Unless, you're trying to say you're sick of me."

Marko rolled his eyes and pulled her beanie down over her eyes., causing her to lose her game.

"Hey!" She protested, taking the hat off and chucking it at his head.

The conversation was dropped, but Marko had a point. If Lorainne Collins was her mother, why hadn't she been ripping the entire planet apart looking for her "baby"? Why is she showing up now after three months?

* * *

The three months JD spent with the boys, hadn't been without incident. What happened to her on the carousel – what she had almost done to that boy – was common knowledge among the five of them, but after a few weeks without a repeat performance, they let the matter drop.

Then there was the lava lamp incident.

Paul had this battery-powered lava lamp in the cave lobby. JD turned it on one night while she was waiting for the boys to get back. At first she paid it no mind. Then, as she grew bored waiting, she stared at it, watching as the colors changed from green, into blue into purple and back to green. It calmed her, soothed her, dulled her senses. She felt as though her conciousness was somewhere else as a familiar off-key melody filled her head.

She didn't know how long she stood there. Watching the lamp. But suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she reacted.

_Destroy_

She grabbed the person's wrist and threw them away from her, watching with satisfaction as they hit the rock wall with a crack. She whirled around, taking in the three other men that were standing in the lobby.

She didn't have time to do any more damage because the man with the long blonde hair and white pants was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso, restricting her movement. She struggled to get free, but he held tighter, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"C'mon babe. I know you're in there somewhere. You don't _really_ wanna hurt us, do you?"

His voice started out muffled, but became clear and the fog in her brain lifted.

She didn't remember throwing David across the room, but she remembered the lava lamp.

They took it out of the cave and for the next week were wary about bringing her to the boardwalk lest the bright lights cause another episode. But weeks passed with no incident and soon things were back to normal.

There were no other "incidents" per say, but certain things JD experienced acted as triggers for…flashes

JD refused to believe these images were her memories. They weren't exactly happy.

One night she caught the smell of gasoline, triggering a vision of herself pouring it on the floor of a nice looking room and lighting a match.

Drug dealers trading medicine bottles for cash made her remember brightly colored pills in small plastic cups given to her by men who watched to make sure she swallowed.

Driving through a residential area one night, a house with a red door showed her a windowless room, empty save for a char to which she was strapped down into, a syringe filled with green liquid being emptied in the back of her neck.

The flashes were always brief but each was equally disturbing as the one before it. When pressed enough, she'd share them with the others but mostly she just kept them to herself. The more she learned about her murky past, the less she wanted to know about it. So most of the time she buried the visions in the recesses of her mind and tried not to think back to them.

The boys weren't so keen to do so. Especially David.

Wherever she had come from, something had been done to her. Someone had made her this way.

It was almost, David mused, like her body was a weapon ready to be used at its creators command.

Sometimes he would push her. Get her angry. Watch as her body tensed and her hands seemed to twitch as she tried to keep them locked at her sides. In situations like these, they both knew that all she has to do was raise her hands towards him and push with the energy racing through her and he'd be sent flying away from her. But she never did.

David didn't push JD to mess with her. He did it to make sure she could keep her control.

And she could. Most of the time she could harness the emotions that drove her strange ability and keep them from causing any damage.

This led David to believe that she was programmed. Whoever did this to her put triggers in her mind – the music she heard and the sequence of colors – to literally turn her on and off. If they could find the source of the programming, then they could stop the incidents all together. She just needed to remember.

Which was exactly what JD didn't want to do.

But then Lorainne Collins surfaced and everything changed.

* * *

Almost another month had passed since JD and Marko's conversation in the arcade when the shit finally hit the fan.

For the first few weeks after the search for Jane Doe – now Alexa Collins – started back up, everything was normal for JD and the boys

The first week they had to endure Lorainne's tearful plea for her daughters safe return at least ten times a day.

The second week they were entertained by the media's "sightings" of her in places all throughout Nevada.

By the third week it looked like things would die down again and JD could go to the boardwalk without worrying about being recognized.

But then, on Tuesday in the fourth week, a fuzzy image was plastered across every TV screen on the boardwalk. An image of a young girl with short reddish-blonde hair, at the bus station in Ely.

"The search for Alexa Collins had been widened to the state of California, with focus in Sacramento, San José, San Francisco, and Santa Carla." The newslady on Channel 2 reported, making JD want to smack her across her overly made-up face. "All we can do now is hope that Alexa will be found and brought home soon.

"Unbelievable." JD muttered "Three months ago, people barely cared and now it looks like they called in the freaking CIA."

Frustrated, she pulled her beanie further over her ears and kep her head down as she made her way over to the boys' bikes.

David was going to love this.

* * *

Lorainne Collins was flustered.

Normally, she was a very collected woman, but this whole situation was getting out of hand.

It was supposed to be a simple operation. The warehouse and the area surrounding it were deserted. The explosion wouldn't have hurt anyone and the inevitable investigation of it would have lasted a week tops.

But something went wrong.

Skyes should have known. 13G had always been resistant. She'd always found a way to get past the programming and rebel.

Skyes though it was amusing. And now look what happened. Their best experiment was out gallivanting somewhere in California, a danger to everyone around her, a ticking time bomb.

Lorainne loaded her revolver and turned off the safety.

Sooner or later, mother and daughter were going to reunite.

Whether daughter wanted to or not.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! :)**


	5. 13G

**Authors Note****: Thank you again for your reviews/follows/favorites! A lot of stuff goes down in this chapter, and I hope it was enough to get the story moving a little more. I'm trying to find a balance between keeping you guys interested and not giving everything away at once. Hope you guys are getting that vibe and not getting bored. Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer\- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday.

* * *

"_Are you sure you don't want me to call someone?"_

_It's strange to know your dreaming but at the same time know that the dream is actually a memory. For JD, these dreams were like out-of-body experiences. During these times, the holes in her brain filled in, but by the time she woke up, the details were gone. _

_The only thing she'd remember was the thing all of these drams had in common._

_Fear._

"_Really, Illiana, If the headache's that bad—"_

"_No! I'm fine. Please don't call anyone."_

_Illiana was a waif of a girl, pale with long silver blonde hair and big brown eyes. She and JD shared a room at the Institute. Lately, she'd been getting horrible headaches. And Dr. Skyes was starting to notice._

_If there was one thing you didn't want, it was for Dr. Skyes to take special notice of you._

_JD bit her lip_

"_Ok, ok. I won't. Let me at least get you some water. You said that helps, right?"_

"_Yeah, it does. Water would be nice. Thank you." Illiana replied as she rubbed her temples, her hands shaking slightly._

_JD turned and went into the rooms connecting bathroom and filled a small paper cup with water from the sink. Just as the was about to go back to the bedroom, she heard the door hit the wall with a loud boom. Muffled voices of men filtered in through the walls, and she stood, rooted to the spot, the cup of water falling from her hands and to the floor._

"_No! Please! I can control it! I swear I can control it! Please, PLEASE!" _

_Illiana began to shriek and that's when JD snapped out of her statue-like state and ran into the other room where three men were holding her friend down as she struggled against them._

"_NO! Stop! Don't hurt her! She just has a headache! SHE JUST HAS A HEADACHE!" JD yelled, running towards the nearest man and throwing him away from Illiana with a thought._

_Four more men ran into the room, and were on JD in a second, one of them with a needle filled with a clear liquid that she knew would knock her out for several hours._

_It pierced her skin and she fought against the inevitable sleep, worlds slurring. As she tried to prevent what she knew was going to happen._

_As her eyes fell closed she heard the bang of a gun mingling with Illiana's screams._

"NO!"

JD shot up from her bed where she'd nodded off waiting for the boys to come home for the night; breathing as though she'd just run the Boston Marathon.

Illiana. Oh, God, Illiana. She'd never forget what they did to her. She could have stopped it. If she hadn't just stood in the bathroom like an idiot she could have gone in there and—

Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt when she realized that she actually remembered more than just snippets of her dream.

Illiana. They'd been roommates, friends even. And that place, The Institute, that was where she always was in her flashes. The pills, the red door, the chair, they were all connected.

That last thought was punctuated with the familiar, shrill sound of feedback. It pierced through the distant sound of waves hitting the bluff and the decibel level brought JD to her knees.

She'd heard the same noise on the beach the night the boys found her. Tonight though, it was ten times worse.

She clutched at her hair, rocking back and forth on her knees and willed the noise to go away, but it only got louder.

A faint burning sensation started at the base of her skull, causing the skin there to itch. It grew more and more intense until she couldn't tell which was more excruciating, the bone shattering screeching or the searing pain.

She dropped her hands from her head to the spot just at the edge or her hairline and scratched at it, nails scraping over her flesh as she continued to rock, the feedback continuing relentlessly.

The torture seemed to last for hours and she wished she'd just black out already to spare herself the pain.

Then, without warning, it all stopped. The noise, the burning, everything.

JD let herself tip over onto her side and curl into a fetal position. Distantly, she could feel blood rolling slowly down the back of her neck and marveled at the fact that she'd actually broken her own skin.

She didn't know how long she lied there, but that was how the boys found her.

"JD?"

She wanted to acknowledge the voice, but that would require energy and right now she was lucky she had enough to keep breathing.

"JD…"

The voice wasn't loud, but it vibrated through her eardrums and went straight to her aching head. Everything was too harsh. Even the soft firelight from the oil drums scattered around the cave was enough to want to claw her eyes out. It was bright, too bright even with her eyelids screwed tightly shut against the invasion.

"JD!"

That utterance of her name was accompanied by a sharp tug on her now shoulder length hair, and she yelped, eyes snapping open as she once again clutched at her pounding head.

"Fucking A, man! Why did you do that?!" she yelled, glaring at David who, despite trying to look serious, smirked at her outburst.

"It got your attention, didn't it?"

"Well excuse me for not answering quickly enough your Majesty!"

"What happened?"

JD huffed and massaged her temples. She was probably going to have a migraine for the next week.

"JD! What. Happened." David repeated.

"Can you give me a minute please! I think my brain was just liquified in my skull!" She snapped back as she attempted to get up from the floor.

David fell silent and with some assistance from Paul and Marko JD was brought somewhat shakily to her feet.

With new purpose, she strode over to her bed and grabbed a random t-shirt and a half full bottle of water. Wetting the t-shirt, she brought it to the bloodied spot on her neck and began to absent mindedly clean the area as she went over to the bookcase and grabbed the two largest mirror shards from the bottom.

"Hold that." She said to Marko, who was the closest, thrusting the glass piece into his hands.

He obliged her, holding it up as JD took the t-shirt away from the now clean spot on her neck and angled the other mirror piece next to it so she could see the area reflected in Marko's piece.

There was a faint rectangular shaped red mark at the base of her skull. It looked like a burn, but it didn't hurt when she touched it.

She had a sinking feeling that was because she'd been burned from the inside.

By this time, David Paul and Dwayne had gathered behind her and were looking at the spot in the mirror as well. David reached out and brushed his fingers over the spot. When JD didn't flinch, he pressed harder.

There was something under her skin.

"There's a scar." Dwayne remarked.

JD squinted into the mirror and sure enough, just under the red mark was a small, thin scar. A surgical scar.

"Oh God." JD said, her breathing getting shallow. "Oh God. Get it out. Get it out of me!"

"Calm down, babe." Paul said; slowly maneuvering her hands away from her neck where they had started to scratch again in panic.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down! _Theres something embedded in my freaking skull and you want me to calm down_?!" She screeched, trying to rip her hand out of his grip so she could dig the foreign object out of her body with her fingernails.

"JD! You need to snap the fuck out of it and tell me what happened. Now."

It wasn't the harshness of David's tone, so much as the concern behind it that finally brought her out of her state. She took a few deep breaths and answered him.

"I had a nightmare. But this time I remembered it when I woke up."

She told the boys about Illiana and The Institute, and how when she woke up and realized she still remembered, that horrible shrill sound started in her head.

"It was loud, really loud. And it just kept getting louder. That's when my neck started burning. Then all of a sudden it just…stopped."

"Just like that?" David asked

"Just like that." she repeated.

David sighed in annoyance and sat back in his wheelchair, grabbing for the cigarette behind his ear and lighting it.

"So that's it?" JD asked, incredulous. "You're not going to say anything about the _thing_ I have implanted in my body?"

"What exactly do you suggest I do? Cut you open and take it out myself?"

"Yes. That's _exactly_ what I want you to do." She replied as though it was obvious.

"JD, we're vampires, not surgeons." Marko said from his spot next to her on the couch.

"I know _that._ But you have super spit don't you? If we can see the burn, whatever it is has to be close to the surface of my skin, right? So you can just get it out and seal the cut back up."

The boys were silent, none of them willing to say that she had a point.

"Well?"

"It's doable, but not tonight. We'll figure it out tomorrow." David said, getting up from the wheelchair.

"But, David, what if it happens again?" JD asked, her voice small.

She'd never admit she was scared, but, well, she was scared, dammit! There was no way of her controlling this and no way of knowing when it would happen.

"Paul, Dwayne go into the tunnels and see if any of the rooms back there are sun-proof."

The two nodded and went down the tunnel where they disappeared through to sleep at night.

"There are rooms back there?" JD questioned

"Yeah, a few. Most of them aren't reachable or have too many cracks for light to get through, but some of them are ok. We use them in case of emergencies." Marko replied.

"What kind of emergencies? Are there any other telekinetic teenage girls I should know about?"

Marko laughed "No, you're the only one so far. Emergencies like vampire hunters."

"Vampire hunters? Is that a real thing?"

"For every predator out there, there's a hunter that wants to kill them." David responded, vaguely.

"Well thank you, Gandhi, I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey Boss! We found one that looks ok." Paul announced as he and Dwayne returned from the tunnels.

"Good. You can stay in there tonight with one of us."

"Okaaaaay." JD replied, somewhat uncertain, crossing her arm over her chest and trying not to look too obviously at Paul.

If she really was that transparent, no one called her out on it. Paul volunteered. So that's how she ended up in a half caved in hotel room with a vampire, who was cheerfully barricading the exit with the rocks he and Dwayne initially moved.

"Just in case you decide to go all zombie on me during the day." He explained.

"What about you?" JD asked, chewing nervously at her thumbnail, a habit she picked up from Marko.

"Just because vampires sleep during the day, doesn't mean we can't be woken up. I won't be happy about it, but if something happens, just make a lot of noise."

"Okay." She replied, tentatively climbing on top of the bed. "Wait, where are you sleeping?"

Paul grinned, kicking off his shoes. Before JD could blink he was hanging upside down by a bar from the ceiling.

"Oh my god. That's so creepy. How am I supposed to sleep when you're hanging there like that?" She laughed, shaking her head.

Paul shrugged, the action looking quite comical upside down.

"You're gonna have to deal, babe. I don't sleep with jailbait." He replied cheekily, causing JD's face to turn fire engine red.

"I'll deal." She mumbled, facing away from him and closing her eyes. "Night Paul."

He didn't reply. The sun had already risen.

Sighing, JD forced herself to relax and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She was here.

Lorainne studied the map on the laptop in the back of the van she'd acquired from a local rental company.

Santa Carla, California. The Murder Capital of the world. Famous for its amusement park, concerts, and missing persons. It was the perfect place for 13G to walk around undetected.

As happy as she was to have narrowed down the search to one city, she was rather miffed that the tracking device hadn't been able to pinpoint her exact location, although that may have been her own fault. She may have gotten a little…overexcited with the power level. 13G probably had a nice mark on the back of her neck right about now.

The important thing was that her mind was weak now. Attempting to track her again through force would be futile and could cause permanent damage, but perhaps she could coax her out of hiding with a few kind words. After all, living on the street was rough; a promise of a good nights rest would practically guarantee 13G's presence by mid afternoon.

With that thought, Lorainne put on a headset and launched a program on her computer.

It was time to play the part of worried mother.

* * *

"_Alexa?"_

_JD inhaled sharply and turned over but did not wake at the voice_

"_Alexa? Honey? Wake up."_

"_Noooooo." JD groaned, more at the the voice itself then as a response to what it requested of her._

"_Yes, Alexa. It's time to come home. Wouldn't you like that? To come home?"_

"_I am home." JD muttered sleepily._

"_You are? Are you…staying with someone?"_

"_Mmhm"_

"_Who?"_

"_I'm staying with—"_

_JD stopped mid-answer and woke up fully_

_Except she wasn't awake at all. There was only darkness all around her._

_Something was wrong. It was that feeling again, like she was dreaming, Only this wasn't a dream, she was talking and reacting and someone else was here with her._

"_Who are you?!" She yelled into the darkness_

"_Alexa—"_

"_I said WHO ARE YOU?!"_

_The voice didn't respond, but JD knew. Who else would call her Alexa?_

"_It's you isn't it? The woman from the news. You're not my mother. You're working with _them_."_

"_Alexa, stop this nonsense, It's time to come home. Tell me where you are!"_

"_So you can bring me back? To The Institute?"_

"_TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE—"_

"_PAUL!" JD shrieked, hoping that her yells would be loud enough to wake him up "PAUL WAKE UP!_

"_I'm going to find you, 13G. You hear me? And when I do you're never going to see the night of day again."_

"_PAUL! PAAAAUL!"_

_Light began to break through the darkness and everything began to shake but she just kept on screaming._

"Wake up, JD!"

"No! I won't tell you! I won't!"

"JD!"

Her eyes snapped open and she realized she was shaking because Paul was physically shaking her. Once she realized it was actually over she burst into silent tears, ducking her head and trying to mop them away before Paul could see.

"Hey…it's ok, you're ok." Paul said, rubbing her back awkwardly.

"S-she called me 13G." JD stuttered through her sobs

"What? Who did."

"Lorainne Collins. Marko was right, she's not my mother. She called be 13G, Paul. I'm not her daughter, I'm not even a _person_ to her. I'm a number."

Wordlessly, Paul wrapped his arms around her and laid them both down on the bed.

"It was just a dream, babe. Try to go back to sleep. It's only mid afternoon."

"It wasn't a dream." JD whispered more to herself than Paul as the sun pulled him back to sleep, his arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

"I wish it was, but it wasn't a dream."

* * *

Lorainne threw the headset angrily across the van in frustration.

Someone had beat her to the punch and found 13G before The Institute could. Well, whatever. If the girl didn't end up killing him, she would.

"Paul." She mused to herself "You don't know what you got yourself into, Paul. The last person that tried to help her ended up six feet under. You will too."

Reaching for her cell phone, She dialed a familiar number.

"Skyes." A man's voice answered from the other end.

"I'm going to need backup. Send me 14F."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! :)**


	6. 14F

**Authors Note****:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Things picked up at work and I haven't gotten around to writing. Thank you for the reviews and story follows/favorites! You're all awesome!

Disclaimer I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

* * *

The bells above the diner door jingled merrily, but the restaurant was crowded enough that the three waitresses currently on the floor didn't bother to look up from their tasks.

The newcomer walked to the nearest empty booth and sat down, absent mindedly playing with the salt and pepper shakers; sliding one across the table and sending it slamming into the other before repeating the process the opposite way. Finally, a waitress in her late twenties with a name tag reading "Dee" came to the booth, popping her gum lazily and dropping a menu on the table.

"Anything to drink?"

The booth's occupant looked up at her, and Dee couldn't help but be taken aback by the young girl's eyes.

They were a dark, dark blue. Almost black.

"Just water, please." The girl almost whispered, ducking her head so her chin length hair shrouded her face.

Dee looked around the restaurant, wondering if the girl's parents were around anywhere. Afternoon or not, Santa Carla was the Murder Capital of the World and this girl couldn't be more than 13 years old. Not seeing anyone in the immediate area, the waitress decided to bring the kid her water and then let the manager deal with it.

"Of course, hun. I'll be right back."

The girl in the booth showed no sign of acknowledgement.

A few minutes later, the diner's manager, Sherri, made her way over to the table and took a seat across from the girl.

"Here's you're water, sweetie. Is your mom around here anywhere?"

Without looking up from what must have been a very interesting spot on the table, the girl mumbled her reply

"I have money."

Taken aback by the girl's gruffness, Sherri sighed. There was only so much she could do for a homeless girl on the boardwalk. Shame, this one was still just a baby too. It made her wonder what made her run away in the first place.

"That's ok, sweetheart. Whatever you want is on me."

The girl nodded her bowed head and Sherri took that as her cue to leave. She walked back to the kitchen, telling Dee she could get the girl whatever she wanted.

If she'd looked back at the booth, she'd have seen the glass of water slide across the table and into the girl's hand without her touching it.

* * *

JD paced the length of the small room she was supposed to be sleeping in. She'd managed to get a few hours after her nightmare, but now she was all restless insomnia and nerves.

Someone had been in her head. Literally _inside _her mind. How was that even possible?

She reached behind her and brushed her fingers over a small patch of skin on the back of her neck; over the place where a foreign object lay just under her skin.

Right. That's how.

David had been right all along. These things she could do weren't her own abilities. Someone had made her this way. The proof was inside her neck and occasionally in her dreams.

Since she'd been unable to get back to sleep, JD had been frantically trying to compose all the scraps of memories floating around her cluttered mind into some sort of clearer picture.

The memory of the helicopter crash. She'd been little. Maybe about 7 or 8. So this, whatever _this_ was, had been going on for a while.

Illiana, the pills, the red door, those windowless grey walls, that had all been The Institute. The place where they kept her, where they turned her into the freak that she was. That was probably where she's gotten the thing in her neck.

That just left the man with the black shoes with gold bars instead of laces and Loraine Collins. They were behind this whole thing. They had to be.

JD shivered

Her memory about Illiana threw something else into perspective. There were others out there like her. And she was assuming that not all of them were as lucky or lucid as she was now.

Sighing, JD retreated to the bed that took up most of the space in the small cavern and lied down, not worrying about waking the slumbering vampire that currently occupied it. He slept like the corpse he technically was; and the sun would be setting soon anyway.

As she studied his face the familiar feeling of complete adoration bubbled to the surface like it always did when she was around him. She didn't know why, When they first met, she hadn't been _drawn_ to him. He just looked the least threatening to her in that moment.

No, this feeling hadn't been an immediate thing, it had built up gradually over time, back when she had first met the boys and she had unintentionally dubbed Paul as her babysitter.

He had always been so in tune with her. He seemed to know exactly what she was feeling, sometimes before she knew herself. She swore he could read her thoughts sometimes too, even though David had already told her that vampires couldn't read minds.

In short, she was utterly transparent when it came to him. But he never said anything about it or used it against her. If anything, he was protective over her because of it. And if anyone (namely, Marko) ever brought it up, he was quick to shut them down.

Paul was a pretty agreeable guy; until you pissed him off.

So whatever the pull between them was, it remained unacknowledged for the time being. And it was probably for the best. No need to make things even more complicated than they already were. Sometimes JD wondered why David hadn't thrown her out yet.

She felt Paul begin to stir next to her and sighed with relief. She'd made it through the night with no further incident. Now all they had to do was get that _thing_ out of her skull and things might go back to being semi-normal.

Piece of cake, right?

* * *

She was bored. That's why she did it.

Creeping quietly out from her hiding place behind the diner, she observed the building with expressionless eyes. Tilting her head to the side, her gaze flickered from a dumpster, to a rusted pipe on the wall, and then up to the roof. With a running start and a few quick movements, she jumped onto the dumpster, scrabbled up the pipe and maneuvered her way onto the roof.

Once at her destination, her brow furrowed the smallest amount as she realized there was nothing up here that she could use for her task.

This didn't deter her for long. She had other means of achieving her goal.

She turned her gaze to a row of abandoned flower boxes. They had probably once been up here to try to start some sort of rooftop garden, but the idea was thrown out. Now the plants withing them were long dead, brown and dried out.

Perfect.

She concentrated, boring holes into the shriveled up twigs until she could feel heat gathering behind her irises.

The flower boxes burst into flames.

She raised her hands and moved them in the direction of the door that led back down to the diner. The flames followed suit, spreading as though there was an invisible trail of gasoline leading it. With a twitch of her finger, the door swung open and the fire moved down the steps like lava, the flames growing higher with a dull roar.

Satisfied, the girl jumped off the roof as though she was a small child skipping the bottom step of a staircase. Once back on street level, she stepped back and admired her work with the smallest twitch of a smile.

Then the world went black.

* * *

Dwayne did not like being on food duty.

It was usually Marko's gig, but since he and David went to go steal some scalpels from a hospital and Paul was babysitting JD, he got stuck with the nightly chow run. Which was why he was currently staring down the short asian woman who had taken his order ten minutes ago.

It was a staring contest for the history books as Dwayne didn't need to blink and the woman was too stubborn to let him win.

Eventually, the food was put on the counter and Dwayne was forced to pick it up and go.

His bike was parked a few doors down in front of a dingy looking diner. It was a small joint that as of lately closed at 3pm. Which was why it was strange to see light flickering in the windows.

When he smelled the smoke, he realized it wasn't light, the building was on fire.

His realization was punctuated by the shrill sound of the building's fire alarm going off. Wincing at the noise, Dwayne made his was quickly over to his bike and secured the food to the back of it.

That's when movement from the roof caught his eye.

A girl of no more than 12 or 13 jumped off the roof and landed effortlessly on her feet as though it had been nothing.

As he watched her watch the flames with a grin on her face, he knew she'd been the one to cause it.

That was the thing about Dwayne. He didn't say much, but he observed often. His conclusions were scarcely wrong so when he did speak up, it was a good idea to listen.

That's why as much as he didn't want to, he snuck up behind the kid and clocked her over the head with a piece of wood leaning against the dumpster.

Her form crumpled and he caught her before he hit the ground.

He just had a hunch, an inkling that this girl was somehow connected to JD.

Well, a hunch and the knowledge that she could apparently jump from tall buildings without getting hurt.

Sighing, Dwayne maneuvered the kid in front of him and started the bike, ruefully thinking that this should have been Marko's problem.

This is why he didn't do food duty.

* * *

There was a ruckus in at the cave entrance, causing JD to look up from her book and Paul to nearly lose his footing on the edge of the broken fountain.

Marko entered first with a black duffel bag and a box of Chinese food, which he began distributing amongst the three of them while snickering at the slack-jawed looks David and Dwayne were receiving.

David was yelling at Dwayne while trying to restrain a struggling twentysomething year old red-haired woman who was gagged and looked absolutely terrified. Dwayne was arguing right back at his leader while holding an unconscious girl who looked a few years younger than JD.

All and all, it was a quite comical scene and Marko, Paul and JD were content to grab some chopsticks and eat their food while watching it unfold.

Finally, David stormed angrily towards them and threw the young woman down roughly at Paul's feet.

"Since you didn't feed tonight." He turned to JD "Hurry up and eat, I want to get this over with. We have another _problem_ to deal with once we get that thing out of your neck." He said, shooting Dwayne a dark look as the dark-haired vampire put the younger girl on the couch.

JD gave Marko a quizzical look, asking with her eyes who the other kid was, but he just shrugged in response.

A high-pitched shriek broke the uncomfortable silence and the four of them turned towards the noise to see Paul had wasted no time sinking his fangs into the redhead's neck. The other vampires looked away, Marko returning to his human food, and David and Dwayne setting up a makeshift surgical table, but JD found herself almost transfixed by it.

Besides the night she met, she had only seen the boys feed one other time. It had been at David's insistence. He said she needed to understand that they were vampires and this is how they lived. There was no sugar-coating or romanticizing it; they killed people, plain and simple. And most of the time they enjoyed it.

JD found it didn't really bother her. She wasn't squeamish, so she could handle the gore and most of the people they killed were assholes anyway. They didn't go out of their way to kill woman or children (in fact the four of them were against killing kids unless it was necessary) and they needed blood to survive, so, really, it didn't matter to her.

But this was different. Watching the boys rip people apart on the beach was one thing. Watching Paul holding the redhead against him and suck the blood neatly out of her pretty neck was more…_intimate_. It fascinated and frustrated her at the same time. A feeling that could only be described as jealousy ripped through her and it was only soothed by the knowledge that the girl was going to be dead in a few more minutes.

At the same time though, she couldn't help but be entranced, her eyes flickered to the spot where Paul's mouth met the girl's jugular and she felt her heartbeat speed up.

As though he heard it (and he probably had) Paul's eyes snapped up to meet hers and the message reflected in them was plain.

_I know what your thinking_

He seemed to smirk at her, if that was even possible with his lips attached to someone's neck and held her gaze as he finished draining the girl dry. When he finished he tossed the body over his shoulder and left the cave without a word; probably to go dump her in the ocean.

Well, good riddance.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

JD blinked and turned towards the sound of David's voice. She'd honestly forgotten the other three were still there.

They had emptied out the bookcase and turned it over shelf side down so a flat surface was presented. David's wheelchair had been pulled up next to it and an array of scary looking hospital-grade tools were laying on it.

No entirely thrilled with the prospect of getting cut open by a group of vampires, JD bit her lip nervously and hesitated.

"What, did you and Marko rob a hospital?"

"Yep" Marko replied, popping the 'p' and snaking an arm over her shoulders. "Only the best for Little Sister."

A ghost of a smile flickered over JD's face and she locked gazes with David.

"Thank you."

The corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to get the thing out."

JD sighed and nodded, shedding her leather-torsoed hoodie and pulling her shoulder length black hair into a messy bun as far away from the spot as possible. She walked over to the bookshelf and sat on the edge of it, looking up at her leader curiously.

"So how are we doing this?"

"Well first of all," David replied, reaching for the duffel bag Marko brought in and pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid "Marko was kind enough to find you some morphine."

JD's breathing got a bit shallow and the sight of the needle and had to force herself to calm down.

"Ok. Just do it." She screwed her eyes shut, but opened them again when nothing happened.

David was standing there watching her with the smallest hint of concern.

"You're sure about this, JD?"

"Yeah. I want it out…I want _them_ out."

"Do you trust me?"

JD met his gaze head on and nodded.

"You know I do."

"Ok then I need you to not freak out on me when I do this. Last thing we need is for me to nick a vein. So stay still, got it?"

JD nodded again, and held David's gaze as he brought the syringe to the crook of her arm and slipped the needle into a vein. She winced as he pushed on the plunger, feeling the liquid empty into her bloodstream.

Almost immediately, she felt herself growing groggy.

"JD?"

David's voice was far away and she didn't have time to answer him as the painkiller sent her into unconsciousness.

Hopefully this would all be over soon.

* * *

Almost as soon as JD's eyes closed, the other girl's eyes opened and she knew clarity.

Knowing she only had minutes, if that, until her programming kicked in, she grabbed the wrist of the man sitting next to her. His head snapped towards her but before she could say anything, another guy spoke from her left, where he was holding a scalpel above a black-haired girl's neck.

"Knock her out again, Dwayne. We can deal with her later." He said without even looking in her direction.

She barely had time to process that the other girl was 13G and that the man couldn't have known she was awake without looking at her before 'Dwayne' had his hand around her neck.

Oh, so he was going to make her pass out by choking her. Lovely.

"S-stop! 'M i-n c-control." She wheezed out, trying to pull his hand away from her neck.

He eased up just enough that she could talk and his brown eyes glared at her dark blue ones.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sara. 14F to The Institute. And I don't know how much time I have before I'm not in control anymore.

Dwayne glanced up at the man with the scalpel, who was cutting a line into 13G's skin. He gave a small nod without looking back at them and Dwayne turned back to her, releasing his hold on her neck.

"Start talking, Sara."


	7. Dead

**Author's Note: sorry I've been gone forever guys. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Lost Boy's or Robin Wasserman's Chasing Yesterday

* * *

**Recap:** The Boy's found a girl on the beach. She's The Girl Without A Past, a Jane Doe that was found at the sight of an explosion in Ely, Nevada who doesn't remember anything, not even her own name. They would have just killed her quietly and no one would have been the wiser, but there's something different about JD. She can do things. She has inhumane strength and sometimes she can hurt people without even touching them. There's an itch in her mind that tells her to destroy anything and everything her creators tell her to destroy. The Boys take her in, at first to see if she's a threat to them but then because they grow to like her. Everything was fine until JD's supposed mother comes forward with footage of her boarding a bus to California. Now the search is back on. The people who created JD will stop at nothing to get her back, they've even gone so far as to send a girl after her. A girl like JD, named Sara, but they refer to her as 14F. As memories begin to surface and stick, JD's past is slowly coming together. She might not like it when it finally catches up to her.

* * *

She could feel it squirming in the back of her brain.

Her programming. The manmade instinct for her to fight &amp; destroy any threat that crossed her path. That's what these men were. A threat. That mere thought was causing pins and needles to shoot through her whole body.

_'Start talking, Sara'_

So she did. For the 30 seconds she most likely had left as herself, she talked.

"Taking the tracking chip out won't stop it. She'll still be the same. They won't stop looking for her. They-"

She choked on her words, a high pitched whine ringing in her ears and the pins and needles moving behind her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. They sent me to find her. I-can't fight it. 'M so s-orry"

Screwing her eyes shut, the girls tiny body shuddered and Sara was replaced with 14F.

Her eyes shot open, the dark blue hue making them look inhumanly black as she lunged at Dwayne, who grabbed her by the neck and hauled her out of the cave.

"Good to know this didn't solve anything" David said exasperatedly, holding a small black chip in between bloody fingers.

He threw it on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot.

"She's gonna have a nasty scar." Marko remarked, tracing the jagged cut David had sealed with a saliva coated index finger.

"What's one more?" David replied cryptically as Paul and Dwayne re-entered the cave, unconscious 13 year old in tow.

God dammit they weren't running an orphanage.

"Put her in one of the caves in the back and seal it up. We can't deal with her right now."

Dwayne nodded and carried Sara off, while Paul crossed the room to where JD was still laying across the turned over book shelf.

"What did they do to her?" He asked aloud, his tone far too serious for his personality.

"I don't know, but they'll keep coming after her. " David replied.

"So what are we gonna do? Kill the other kid? Use her as an example?"

"No. They'll just send another one." David replied tiredly, pressing his fingers to his forehead as he felt a phantom migraine begin to surface.

Vampires couldn't get headaches his ass.

"No. Killing the other girl won't work, the only way to stop this is for them to think _JD_ is dead."

Silence fell over the four of them and the only sound for those few moments was of JD's soft breathing punctuated by her slowly quickening heartbeat. The morphine was wearing off. She'd be awake soon.

"Do you have a plan then, David?" Mario asked, gnawing at the thumb of his glove

"They sent this Sara girl to find JD. Let's send her back to them thinking there's nothing left to find." David stood up and began to pace, the plan coming together in his mind. "When she wakes up, let her escape out of the tunnel. When she comes for JD, it'll be too late. One of us will already be draining her."

"That's how we're gonna kill her?" Paul asked, seemingly unimpressed

"It's the only way we can make it convincing and still control the outcome."

"So who's gonna be the one to kill me?" JD's groggy voice floated over from her spot on the bookcase as she propped herself up on her elbows.

David smirked

"Pick a murderer, JD."

* * *

"Do we really think this is going to work?" JD asked nervously.

She was seated on the couch between Marko and Paul. David was in his wheelchair across the room from them and Dwayne was in the narrow corridor outside the cave Sara was sealed up in, listening for signs of life.

"Do you have a better idea?" David countered, calmly taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No, but-"

"Then this is our best shot to get these people off our backs." David stated firmly, blowing the smoke out in a rush.

"Relax, JD. I promise I won't rip your throat open this time." Marko teased.

"Not helping." The girl muttered, jumping slightly as Paul abruptly rose from the couch and left the cave.

It had been decided that Marko would be JD's "murderer" for lack of better word. They reasoned he already had a taste for her blood and would therefore have more self control since he knew what was to be expected.

Paul had not been thrilled to say the least.

"Fuck that, I'll do it. She's basically my responsibility anyway." The normally easy-going vampire demanded through gritted teeth.

Even though she knew he didn't mean for it to be condescending, JD couldn't help but feel stung by the comment. The hurt soon turned to confusion at Dwayne's response.

"The fact that you want to do it is the reason why you shouldn't."

"He's right Paul. Marko is doing it. End of discussion."

JD tuned the argument out from there, still stuck on what Dwayne said.

_The fact that you want to do it_

Want to. Paul _wanted_ to drink her blood?

Her mind went back to the redhead he'd drained earlier that night. Remembered how her eyes had been trained on the spot where his teeth were embedded in the soft flesh. How she looked up and met Paul's eyes and there was something in them that she didn't understand.

She didn't understand; didn't understand what a vampire who could have any girl on the boardwalk would want with a 15 year old freak show.

An angry shriek cut through any other thoughts on the subject and they all turned their attention to the sealed off alcove.

"Looks like she's awake." Marko remarked

Another scream of rage ripped through the cave and JD winced at the decibel level.

"You think?" She hissed, sarcastically.

"Get ready to give her a show, JD. This has to be believable.

"I got it, I got it." She said, standing up from the couch and walking to the middle of the room.

Marko and Dwayne traded positions, Marko standing to the side of Sara's alcove and Dwayne sitting on the arm of the couch, his face expressionless. Paul reappeared at the mouth of the cave, his angry aura fitting the part he was going to play. David stayed in his wheelchair, still smoking and looking indifferent to what was going on.

There was a beat of silence. Then the deafening sound of rocks falling echoed throughout the cave. David spoke over the noise, projecting his voice so the girl about to break out of her makeshift cell would be sure to hear.

"There's nowhere to run, JD. You've overstayed your welcome here. We just can't have little girls coming and going whenever they please. You understand."

"D-David. You don't have to do this." JD replied equally loud, giving her voice a slight waver.

"Actually, I do. Marko?"

BOOM

The rocks slid from the alcove and Sara, now 14F, was on her feet and running for the cave lobby. JD shrieked as Marko, in full vamp mode, lunged for her, tacking her to the ground.

"Marko, stop! Please!" She whimpered, wincing as her head cracked against the floor.

He growled at her low in his throat and yanked her head to the side by her hair, exposing her throbbing pulse.

"NO." The other girl yelled

Sara jumped on Marko's back, clawing at any part of him she could get a grip on. The curly haired vampire rolled sideways off JD in attempt to shake the younger girl off. JD twisted onto her stomach and half crawled half scrabbled towards the mouth of the cave, which was suspiciously obstacle free. Once she was fully on her feet, she dove for the cave entrance, only to hit what felt like a brick wall, but was actually Paul's chest.

"Hmmm, where do you think you're going, babe?" He murmured into her ear, his fangs grazing against her pulse point.

Convinced that he was going to be the one to bite her, despite what the others said. JD screwed her eyes shut, only to be thrown roughy back to the center of the lobby, into Marko's outstretched arms.

Marko pulled her against him, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around her waist both for show and to keep her from falling over when she got weak from the blood loss. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sara struggling against Dwayne, trying to get to her.

"Watch closely, 14F. Make sure you tell whoever you work for exactly what we'll do to every other one of your kind they send here." David drawled.

That was Marko's cue.

He buried his face in her neck, mouthing at the hollow behind her ear at first to whisper an almost inaudible "sorry" before he bit down, breaking her skin with a groan of satisfaction.

The feeling was familiar. Even though the last time she'd been bitten by a vampire had been months ago and she hadn't exactly been lucid, it wasn't exactly something you forgot.

It was a strange sensation that hurt just enough for her fight or flight instincts to kick in, but felt good enough that she didn't care. She struggled half heartedly, choking out a moan that she hoped sounded pained. The noise only seemed to encourage Marko, and he drank faster, increasing the suction on her neck.

The others were speaking again, but everything was muffled now. The only things she could hear clearly were the obscene slurping sounds Marko was making against her jugular and the sound of her own dying heartbeat.

Dying. She was dying. Huh.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the sensation stopped. JD blinked owlishly as she felt Marko rasp his tongue against the puncture wounds, sealing them shut.

"You wanna take some back?" Marko teased, pressing her face against his own neck in a parody of what he'd done to her earlier.

Despite the lightness of his tone and the dizziness of her head, JD still picked up on the seriousness of his question. She was being offered immortality. A chance to be with them forever. Tears began to well in her eyes at the sentiment and she blinked them away quickly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be 15 forever." She whispered, clutching at the collar of Marko's jacket as he carried her to the bed in the lobby.

"Another time then." David's voice said from someplace far away. "The other girl is gone. With any luck, no one will be looking for you this time tomorrow. Go to sleep, JD."

She was asleep before he finished telling her to do so.

* * *

She couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, alerting her to the fact that she wasn't alone.

Dragging her eyes open, she lifted her heavy head off the pillow and met the unreadable gaze of Paul.

"What is it?" She asked, sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

God, she must look like a toddler.

Paul didn't even flinch at her childish actions. He climbed onto the bed, invading her personal space until his mouth was next to her ear, hovering over the mark and bruise Marko left on her neck.

"Paul, what's the matter? You're scaring me." She asked again, nerves creeping into her voice.

She heard rather than saw him lick his lips and he drew a shuddering breath before speaking.

"The next time you have fangs buried inside your neck, they're going to be mine. _You_ are _mine_. Understand?"

That was not anywhere near the realm of things she thought he was going to say and JD was certainly wide awake now.

"Excuse me?" She breathed, pulling away to look him in the eyes properly.

They were glazed over, staring at her, but also staring through her.

"Paul? Are you...ok?"

He didn't reply. And as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, returning to the elevator shaft where the boys slept.

JD stared perplexed at the spot on the bed where he'd been moments ago, her mouth opening and closing and probably resembling that of a fish.

"What just happened?"

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the rendezvous point, banging on the doors on the back of the van. They slid open, Lorraine Collins stepping out and shutting them behind her.

"Where is 13G?" She asked, her tone clipped.

14F didn't answer. She was afraid.

She failed her mission. It was bad to fail your mission.

"Where. Is. 13G?" The women repeated, her patience dwindling.

"She's dead."

Loraine's mouth dropped open. The world seemed to go in slow motion and she felt something snap inside her brain.

_No._

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

_No. Nonononono._

"She's dead, the men she was with, they killed her. I saw it. They just...they killed her. I don't even think they were-" 14F's voice trailed off as she realized Lorraine wasn't listening to her anymore.

Her eyes glazed over. If she didn't know for a fact that experiments couldn't lie, she would have accused her of lying, but she knew better. On the outside she looked completely stoic, but on the inside, she was dying.

_My baby. She's dead, my baby. _

Lorraine Collins smiled sweetly at the small girl in front of her, groping behind her for a syringe. Without warning, She jabbed into 14F's neck. She dragged the girl's body into the van and before picking up the phone and calling Ansel Skyes to report that their best test subject was dead.

_My baby. Not my baby, please, no_.

Skyes told her to restrain 14F and go back to headquarters in Nevada. There was nothing left for them in California. They had to start from scratch.

She was always one to follow orders, so she strapped the girl to a gurney, got in the drivers seat, turned the key, and drove off.

Lorraine Collins was the picture of put together on the outside.

On the inside, she was screaming.

_My baby is dead._

What was the point of any of it anymore?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it raises a lot of questions, I promise we'll get them cleared up soon. Cheers! :)**


	8. Decker

**Authors Note: Hi guys, thanks for bearing with me through this story. I'm a senior trying to graduate college so I'll be updating this when I'm not being eaten alive by homework. A lot of stuff going on in this chapter. I hope this answers a lot of your questions. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Lost Boys or Chasing Yesterday.

* * *

It was 3am and the phone was ringing.

A man in his mid thirties glared groggily at the red LED numbers on his alarm clock, willing them to show a more acceptable hour.

Someone better be dead.

He tried once, twice, three times before he finally got a grip on the receiver and rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as the other hand brought the phone to his ear.

"Decker"

"Decker, it's Anders. Sorry to call so late, but you told us to keep you informed about the Alexa Collins case. I think we got something."

Detective Mitch Decker was suddenly very awake.

"What is it? What do you have?"

"A woman called the station a few minutes ago. She was askin' for you, said she had some information."

Decker was out of bed, holding the cordless receiver to his ear with his shoulder as he grabbed for the nearest pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ok, talk to me. What did she say?"

"She said to tell you that Alexa was last seen in Santa Carla, California. She says she's dead."

His blood froze in his veins.

"Say that again?!" He choked out, sitting back down on the bed and running his fingers through his red-blonde hair.

"She said she had reason to believe that she was murdered. Not really a stretch for the Murder Capital Of The World."

"Why does she think the girl is dead. Who was she?"

"She didn't say. She only wanted to talk to you. That's why I got ahold of you. I have the number she called from."

Decker was back on his feet again, scrawling the number on a scrap piece of paper. He grabbed his badge, gun, and metro card and hauled ass out the door of his studio apartment and onto the chilly Manhattan streets to hail a cab.

"California. Fucking California. Could that be any further out of my jurisdiction?" He muttered to himself climbing into a cab and rattling of the address for the airport.

Once there be bought a ticket for the next Redeye to the airport closest to Santa Carla. He jogged to the gate, placing his luggage next to the nearest payphone and dialing the number Anders gave him.

He had a sinking feeling he knew who this anonymous tipper was. When she answered the phone, the feeling was confirmed.

"Where the fuck is my daughter, Lara?"

* * *

Her head was pounding.

JD groaned, pressing her face harder into her pillow.

Who knew getting your blood sucked would give you a hangover?

She sat up slowly, squinting at the last rays of sunlight filtering through the mouth of the cave. The boys wouldn't be awake for another 45 minutes at least.

JD slid off the bed, wincing as her movements aggravated her headache, and changed into some clean clothes, mentally making a note to pay a visit to the showers near the beach later. Maybe the laundromat too.

No matter how hard she tried to distract herself with the mundane things she should do later tonight, she couldn't shake the subject her brain was trying to avoid.

What was with Paul last night?

Even if you forget about the whole "you're mine, I'll be the only one who bites you" shpeal, he'd been in a pissy mood before that. Obviously he hadn't been thrilled with the idea of Marko being the one to "kill" her, but she didn't understand why.

If she didn't know any better (and she did because she'd seen the types of girls Paul picked up on the Boardwalk) she'd say he was jealous.

Jealous, yeah right. Jealous of what?

JD sighed, pulling on her oversized leather jacket —a hand-me-down from Dwayne—and flipping out the collar in attempt to hide the large bruise on her neck.

Thanks to the wonders of vampire spit, the punctures from Marko's teeth had diminished enough to be almost unnoticeable, but the skin around them was a nice shade of purple from the pressure and suction.

Basically, she had a giant-ass hickey.

Grabbing her hairbrush, JD ran it through her choppy black dyed locks, trying to get them to lay over the spot, but her hair wasn't long enough yet so she gave up.

Flopping back down on her bed with a huff, JD stared moodily up at the rocky ceiling stressing over whether or not she should confront Paul about what happened. She didn't want things to be awkward, but she did want an explanation.

Pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes, JD groaned.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Lorraine was fighting an invisible monster.

There was another person inside her; banging on the floor of her mind, desperately clawing to get out.

_You need to stop this. You need to stop Skyes._

These thoughts flitted through her head, but they made no sense. Stop Skyes? He was a genius. He was revolutionizing the human mind. When they were done, the entire world would be changed.

_What's the point? She'd dead. My baby is dead._

Losing 13G was a huge setback of course, but it wasn't the end of the world. subjects 14A-E were coming along nicely. 14F could be a keeper too, once she was reprogrammed after failing her mission. And 13G was never _really_ her child. It was a ruse to get her to come out of hiding.

_He's using you. Open your eyes. Open your mind. Let me out. LET ME OUT_.

A horrible pain shot up from nowhere and settled in the center of her brain. Images flashed quickly behind her eyelids, too quickly for her to make anything out except for one. A man. Red blonde hair falling into blue-green eyes, staring at her with a mixture of betrayal and disgust.

The next thing she knew she was holding a phone up to her ear and listening to it ring once, twice, three times before someone picked up on the other end.

"I need to speak with Detective Mitch Decker. It's very urgent."

* * *

"You're quiet tonight." Dwayne said to her in a low voice.

JD shrugged, tugging her knit beanie over her freshly washed hair.

"I'm just a little out of it. I lost a lot of blood last night in case you forgot."

Dwayne shook his head.

"There's something else."

"I just…I don't want to talk about it right now." JD said, moodily, glaring determinedly at the wooden planks of the boardwalk so she wouldn't have to meet Dwayne's eyes.

They were silent after that, watching the people go by. David, Paul and Marko went over to the video store to go "mess with the owner". JD had a feeing that was code for something, as this wasn't the first time they'd done it and they never let her go with them. She didn't ask questions though. It probably wasn't important.

Sighing she absentmindedly brought her fingers up to the raised scar on the back of her neck.

In all the chaos with the other girl, it was hard to remember the initial plan for the night had been to remove the chip from the back of her neck. David had been successful, but according to Sara in her moment of lucidness, it was only a tracker. It didn't control what she could do.

What she could do.

Besides throwing Marko away from her on the night she met the boys and a few other small incidents, she really didn't know what she could do.

She was strong; scary strong, like vampire strong. But it wasn't all them time. It was when she got worked up, When she was angry, or anxious, or upset, it would flare up. A playful shove from JD was just a normal shove. An angry shove could send you across a parking lot.

Sometimes, she could move things without touching them. This was more of an absent minded thing. And sometimes a stress thing. If she wanted something from the other side of the cave, sometimes just a thought and a look in it's direction would have it flying at her. Or if she was having a nightmare, objects around her would move, float, or be knocked over.

David was sure that the people at The Institute — Lorraine Collins and the unknown man with the black shoes with gold bars — were responsible for developing her abilities and programming her to use them for their own agenda. They just didn't know what that agenda was…but they knew now that JD wasn't the only one. There was the girl, Illiana, from her dream. And now Sara.

There were others out there like her. The only difference was she was free and they were not.

All of these things that they knew and didn't know kept coming full circle back to the same question.

Who _was_ Jane Doe?

* * *

There was silence on both ends of the line. One person waiting impatiently for an answer and the other terrified that she would run out of time before she said what she needed to say.

"Did you hear me you conniving scum-sucking bitch?_ Where. Is. My. Daughter_?"

She screwed her eyes shut and tried unsuccessfully to choke down a sob

"Mitch.—"

"Don't 'Mitch' me. It's Detective. The only reason I'm not having this call traced and hunting you down like the animal you are is because I'm getting on a plane to California to find my kid. The kid you _took_ from me and gave up to some mad scientist to play doctor on her brain. So the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth right now is where you have her. I'll deal with you and Dr. Frankenstein later."

"Mitch I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"You're sorry?! _You're Sorry?!_ Let's forget for a second that I'm going to do everything in my power to get her as far away from you as possible and remember that she was _yours!"_

Decker took a long, shuddery breath, pressing his fingers to his eyes to stop the tears that were burning in them.

"My God, Lara, she was _ours. _Our baby. And you just gave her away like she was some science fair project."

"I didn't want to!"

"Then why did you?!"

"I don't know!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW" Decker roared into the payphone, drawing the attention of several onlookers in the airport.

"I spent years, Lara, _years, _playing it out over and over again in my head. Trying to think of what you could have possibly been thinking. What possessed you to let some crazy take our daughter and turn her into a weapon and here you are telling me _you don't know?!"_

"I'm being honest, Mitch. I don't know! I remember that we were going to leave, We were going to get away and the next thing I know I was at his compound with the baby and after that—"

"What compound? Where?" Mitch pressed trying to get any information out of his ex before she fell off the face of the Earth again. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"S-Santa Carla. She was in Santa Carla. S-she was st-staying with some-o-ne." She stuttered, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her head.

"Lara? What's going on. Who was she staying with?"

"H-his name wa-as Paul, I think. G-god, Mitch, She was so beautiful. S-she looked j-u-st like you. Please, s-she can't be d-dead. The girl had to be wr-wrong. F-find her. P-please find her."

There was a high pitched yelp and the sound of the phone falling to the ground. For half a second, Decker thought the call had disconnected and was about to hang up and redial, but she spoke again.

Her voice was different. Cold.

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean, "who is this"? It's M—" he hesitated. Something wasn't right. "Who is _this?"_

"This is Lorraine Collins. Who are you, why are you calling me?"

Decker never hung up a phone so fast in his life. He grabbed his stuff and walked towards his gate to board his flight, mind reeling.

Lorraine Collins. Alexa Collin's mother. He'd seen that woman on TV a million times but he never really looked at her. It was Lara, Lara with a dye job and some other subtle differences but how had he not seen it before?

It was a genius plan really. Get "Alexa" to come forward and if any hospital did blood work and checked it against hers, it would be a match.

It was all starting to make sense. He asked Lara how she could have let a mad scientist play doctor on their daughter's brain.

Maybe she did it because he played doctor on her brain as well.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for takeoff."

Mind racing, Mitch buckled the safety belt, and asked the stewardess for a pen. He then proceeded to write down every detail of the phone conversation, tracing over the name PAUL until he almost ripped the napkin he was using as paper.

Mad scientist, Lorraine Collins, and Paul be damned, he was going to find his daughter.

He was just praying he'd find her alive.

* * *

If any of the boys besides Dwayne noticed JD's unusual quietness, they didn't comment on it.

They fed shortly after their trip to the video store and retuned to the cave a bit after that.

JD hoped they didn't come back for her benefit. Even though she wasn't herself tonight, it didn't mean they had to babysit her.

She wouldn't want to be anyone's _responsibility. _

"You okay?"

JD snapped out of her sulking to see the cave suspiciously vacant of David, Dwayne and Marko. Paul was sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching her with a furrowed brow.

"I'm fine. Just tired. From the —"

"Blood loss?" Paul finished the sentence with a half smirk.

"Yeah, I guess." JD shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

Paul scoffed and moved to sit across from her, grabbing her chin between his fingers and forcing her head up to look at him.

"That might've worked on Dwayne, but it's not gonna work on me, babe. What's up? You've been off since last night."

JD glared at him and wrenched herself out of his grip, walking away and crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"You don't have to make fun of me. I know I'm 'basically your responsibility', so you probably don't really care, but if what you did last night was your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

She didn't fully comprehend what she was saying. She wasn't even sure it made sense. She was just frustrated, confused, and maybe even a little angry that he'd pull something like that with her.

Paul however, looked extremely confused.

"Woah, calm down, girl. What are you talkin' about? What did I do?"

"Just forget it."

"No, JD, tell me what I did. 'Cause I sure as hell don't know."

"You came back out to the lobby and woke me up! You said…what you said!" JD yelled, her face growing hot.

Paul gave her a blank look and she realized that he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You…don't remember?"

"JD, after that chick ran out of the cave and you passed out, I went back to the elevator shaft. I didn't leave."

"Well then let me be the first to tell you that you're a creepy sleepwalker."

"Creepy…wait, what did I say?"

JD didn't answer and frustrated, Paul got up and spun her around to face him.

"What did I say? Was it bad?"

JD's face lit up with a blush again and the corner of Paul's mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"Oh, so it was _bad. _What did I say? I honestly don't remember. I've never slept walked before. Didn't know vampires could."

"You…you said—"

For a brief moment, JD thought about lying. Things would just go back to normal and they could forget this conversation ever happened. But then she decided she wanted him to be just as rattled as she was. So she finally met his gaze and told him.

"You said, and I quote, 'The next time you have fangs buried in your neck, they're going to be mine. You are mine'. Ring any bells?"

Whatever Paul thought she was going to say, that wasn't it. He gaped at her for a few seconds and JD decided she had enough of the awkwardness and she pushed passed him, running outside to the bluff.

"JD!"

"No! Just forget it! Please, please forget that I said anything, ok? It was stupid, you were sleepwalking and I'm just overreacting. I'm just off tonight. Please let's just pretend this never happened."

"Hey, calm down alright. Breathe."

"Don't tell me what to do! Where are the others? I don't wanna be here with you."

"Just go back inside, alright babe? Let me try to explain this."

"You don't have to explain anything and don't call me that!" She screamed back, walking away from the cave.

That was the end of Paul's patience because he stormed towards her grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her back inside.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

He obliged her, dropping her on the couch, pushing her back down when she tried to bolt again.

"Stop actin' like a crazy bitch, alright? Just be quiet for five minutes and let me talk."

Resisting the childish urge to cover her ears out of spite, JD nodded and looked at him expectantly.

Paul an his hand through his hair, his annoyance towards her fading to uncertainty.

"Man, I wish David was here. He's better at explaining shit than I am. Ok, so we can kind of…tell when someone is cut out to be a vampire. Like, some people get written off right away, and some people we give the benefit of the doubt, but if they don't feed, we, well, get rid of them."

"What does this have to do with what you said?" JD interrupted

"I'm getting to that. So when we found you that night on the beach, no offense, but we were going to kill you with those kids. Weren't thrilled with the idea of killing a kid, but we couldn't exactly leave a witness."

"Lovely." She muttered.

"Stop interrupting. Anyway, Marko bit you that night too, remember?"

"Yeah, that's why David said he should do it last night. Because he was used to my blood."

"Right. Well when he bit you, I…I don't know how to explain it, really. But I didn't like it. The thought that was running through my head was that it should have been me."

JD blushed again and Paul laughed humorlessly.

"You think this is fun or easy for me to be saying? You're 15, babe. I'm 23 if we don't count the vampire years. I might be into some weird stuff, but I don't mess around with jailbait. Not my style."

"Ok, can we stop talking about this and keep going with your story?"

"I mean, that's pretty much it. I didn't like that Marko was biting you. And when we decided to keep you instead of kill you, I assumed it would just…wear off. But it didn't. We're…connected. At least according to David. That's why you want to be around me all the time. You feel it too.

"I don't want to be around you all the time." JD disagreed, stubbornly

Paul scoffed

"Sure you don't, babe."

"So what does this…connection entail?" JD asked, biting at her thumbnail.

"I don't know. I've never met a human I liked and wasn't planning on killing before, let alone met one I was _connected_ with."

JD couldn't help the small, stupid smile that formed on her face,

"So you do like me? I'm not just some responsibility?"

Paul sighed, tilting her chin up like he did before so she was looking at him.

"I'm didn't mean that. I like you. You gotta know that I like you. If I didn't _want_ to hang around with you, I wouldn't."

"So is stuff gonna be weird now? 'Cause I just want it to go back to the way it was before."

"As long as you're not going around letting guys bite your neck, I think it'll be fine."

JD giggled.

"Deal."

David, Dwayne, and Marko chose that moment to re-enter the cave, stooping when they looked upon the scene in from of them.

"So Paul, how's she take it that you're a cradle robber?" Marko joked, causing Paul to chuck an empty beer can at him.

"Shut up, man."

The two started fighting while David chain smoked in his wheelchair and Dwayne skateboarded back and forth.

Yeah, things were gonna go back to normal. And now with The Institute thinking she was dead, maybe she could finally live her life without having to look over her shoulder.

_But what about the other girls?_

The others out there like her, they didn't stand a chance. There was no one to fight for them. No one who even knew about them. No one except her.

Could she go on living a carefree life when she knew they were out there?

And if she could, didn't that make her just as bad as the people who took them?

* * *

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review!**


End file.
